The Dragon of Skellige
by Terence
Summary: A dragonborn is born in skellige his fate will be intertwined with the world
1. CH1 THE DRAGON

The Dragon of Skellige

The house was well lit only the screams of a mother in labor and the gentle instructions of the midwives can be heard, the tension oozing out of the next room palpable as the father and family await the arrival of a new member.

A deep and massive roar filled their ears and snapped the men out of their stupor, the sound of cries coming out of the next room filled them with concern.

The men grab their weapons and rush out of the house, only to be greeted by a golden dragon staring intently at the house seemingly curious and warm. They stood there petrified at the beast a look of concern on their faces as the quiet is now filled with the cries of a newborn babe.

The dragon seemingly pulled from its stupor, curled into a sleeping position outside the house. The men confused at what was transpiring in front of them slowly backed their way into the house.

"What are we going to do?" asked the father.

"The dragon can hear your babe crying, he must stop else we all be eaten alive" an older man replied.

The father approaches the mother holding the babe, who was staring intently with at his father with his mismatched eyes of gold and purple.

"Quiet son, you must keep quiet a dragon is outside" he whispers to the child as he carefully takes him from his mother.

The child would not cease crying.

ROOAARRR

A deafening roar shakes the house and the father tightens his grip on his son seemingly awaiting his families end at the claws of a dragon.

A few tense moments later and nothing, quiet, calm gripped the world his son has ceased his crying. A breath of relief washed over him as he handed his son back to his mother, and after once again rushing outside with the other men.

The dragon had left only the depression on the ground where it lay visible. As he and his men return inside.

"Your son is blessed by the Gods" a man says.

"Aye he is" the father answers then laughs "I have decided to name him 'Storeld', quite fitting don't you think?"

A chorus of aye can be heard amongst the men in the room.

And thus the Dragonborn of Skellige was born.

Chapter 1 – Ash and Fire

The smell of the sea, amongst the busy port of Kaer Trolde, the fortress of An Craite its intimidating form overlooking the port shows a clear message on who rules this part of Skellige. This would be the place they will now live in, not the quite fishing village of home past.

Storeld always had a taste for adventure his mind eager to learn of his surroundings, his father was a fisherman and hunter so where he went Storeld would eagerly follow.

He was helping his father unload their boat of their belongings to the best of his abilities. He helped his father unload the crate of hides they hunted and trapped together. After a short while all their belongings were unloaded and were brought outside of their new home.

His father approached him gave him a piece of parchment and told him to go give it to the portmaster, he nodded and walked back towards the port.

He arrived at the port yet could not find the portmaster he asked the people who minded the port and they told him to go to the keep he would find him there.

He made his way up to the keep crossing the Bridge over the sea into the fortress and asked about the portmaster, they gave him directions all around the keep yet he soon found himself lost within.

"Hello, are you new here" asked a girl with ashen hair.

"Oh!" answered Storeld startled at the girl who he did not see coming. "Yes, can you help me I seem to be lost and I can't find the portmaster" asked Storeld.

"I can help you find him, Im Cirilla by the way" she said extending her hand out to Storeld.

"Storeld, and thank you Cirilla" he said shaking Cirilla's hand, afterwards she turns and leads the way.

"Come on then, after I'll show you around the keep" Cirilla said to Storeld as she dragged him along.

They soon arrived at the portmasters room and Storeld gave him the parchment and left. Outside the door Cirilla was waiting for him and once again took him by his arm and showed him around the fortress. They soon arrive at the throne room where Storelds eye immediately wandered to the Tapestry on the wall.

"What are they fighting Cirilla?" asked Storeld.

"Ice Giants, oh and you can call me Ciri" answered Ciri as she gave him a smile and they continued their tour of the fortress.

They came to the battlements overlooking the sea with the blacksmiths against the walls. They walked up to the men working not noticing them.

"Hello everyone" Ciri shouted to be heard over the sounds of grinding and pounding of steel.

"Hello Cirilla, whos your friend there?" asked the armorer halting what he is doing and looking at Storeld.

"Oh this is Storeld he's new in Kaer Trolde I'm showing him around" stated Ciri.

"Welcome to Trolde young lad" the armorer extended his hand for Storeld to shake.

"Tell me boy, where did you find that dagger" the armorer asked pointing to the dagger in Storelds boot.

"I found it, in a ditch somewhere in the woods with a sword and armor and a few books about Bear School fighting" he replied taking out the dagger and showing it to the armorer.

"Aye it is bear school design, you are a lucky lad to have found those things. Tell me did you find any diagrams?" asked the armorer.

"Aye, restored the whole lot myself sadly I broke the pants trying to learn how to fix it" answered Storeld removing a medallion shaped like a bears head.

"You smith boy? You seem no older than 16 and you smith" the armorer asked in disbelief.

"Aye I am 14 and I do, hunt, fish, smith, fight, also know a bit of alchemy. The beastiary is quite handy in hunting and general living. Kinda worthwhile knowing being so far from anyone else, adventuring would require me to learn all these things." Sterold answered smugly.

"Seems like you got the makings of a Witcher, got the gear the knowledge and the drive" Ciri injected.

"Nah, don't see the need to be one of them, my father and uncle always say skill, preparation, knowledge and a little luck can get you farther than anything" stated Sterold sheathing his dagger and placing it back into his boots, and nodded a goodbye to the armorer as they walked to the battlements.

"You like adventuring did I hear that right?" inquired Ciri. "If so, want to come with me tomorrow to Faroe?"

"Faroe is that not a bit far to take someone you just met?" asked Sterold.

"I don't know, I can feel like we would be good friends, and besides you are new here it would make a good impression on the Jarl" Ciri stated.

"I would have to ask my father if he would let me go with you" Sterold said. "But ill doubt he would say no since the Jarl is coming. By the way how do you know the Jarl your father a huscarl or something?"

"No just my kinsman, he said I could bring a friend along that it would be good that I saw Skellige more" Ciri said stopping and slapping her head with her hand. "Oh I forgot I had to do something, damn I'll see you tomorrow then?"

And at that Ciri ran off somewhere and Sterold made his way down the fortress back to his home.

*LINEBREAK*

The longboats gently rocked with the tide with the banners of An Craite fluttering on the wind, the crisp smell of salt coming with the breeze; large burly men wielding axes and swords loading cargo into the said ships, and a stark contrast to the little ashen haired girl sitting on the docks, feet dangling over the water.

"Hey, why are you sitting here alone?" Sterold asked as he sat next to Ciri.

"Oh! You're here for a moment there I thought you would not come" Ciri seemingly surprised stated to her friend.

"Father said it would be okay, besides since I am going to be living here might as well get to know who my neighbors are going to be" Sterold answered.

"Oi! Ciri were about to cast off, get over here and introduce us to your friend there" Crach shouted over the two as he untangled the rope tying the longboat to port.

"Come on lets go" Ciri stated standing up and taking Sterold's hand once again and dragging him until they boarded into the boat, Sterold almost stumbling into the boat.

"I do know how to walk Ciri" stated Sterold taking a seat next to Ciri. She responds by raising her shoulders.

"This your friend Ciri?" Crach asks standing in front of Sterold, which Ciri nods in acknowledgement.

"Crach an Craite, Jarl of Skellige" Crach extends a hand towards Sterold.

"Sterold, son of Steffon of Ard Skellige" Sterold stands and shakes Crach's hand.

The voyage was short and uneventful.

The island of Faroe was quaint with the local populace friendly, the dancing of trees to the breeze, children playing around. The meeting was taking place within the Great Hall of the local clan with a roaring fire and food sprawled out on the table. The eating and drinking of the guests were loud and cheerful with people singing song and passing out from drinking contests, it almost made the event feel like it was a vacation not a meeting.

In the center of the long table is Ciri with Sterold as they share drink and jokes with their hosts. One guest obviously drunk started weaving his tale of being attacked by pirates a few days ago when he was transporting archaeological finds from the Nilfgardian deep sea explorers, he tells of the treasure and riches his load held not in gold or silver but of knowledge.

Ciri and Sterold listen intently to the man telling his story and ask about the whereabouts of the suspected pirates. The man told where stating that he followed them back to where their camp was to try and retrieve his load, but he decided against it seeing he would be outnumbered. Ciri excuses Sterold and herself and walk towards the corner of the hall.

"What is it Ciri?" Sterold asks. "Something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong, except the fact that a treasure is currently in the hands of criminals" Ciri stated.

"Yeah a tragedy is it not, would have been great to reacquire those" Sterold stated seemingly saddened.

"Then why don't we" Ciri said pulling out her dagger and stabbing it to the wall.

"Um, he can't what makes you think we can?" Sterold asked Ciri.

"Because they won't be there when we take it" Ciri answered, Sterold just looked at her seemingly confused

"Pirates need to go out to see to pirate, meaning they leave their lair unguarded" Ciri stated.

"Still sounds too dangerous Ciri, you could get hurt" Sterold stated.

" I thought you were an adventurer, this is the bread and butter of adventurers, besides we won't be fighting our way in and out we would simply sneak in take what we can and go" Ciri answered indignantly. "You're not just afraid are you?"

"No, I'm not afraid it just seems a bit risky is all" Sterold said.

"Whether or not you're coming with me I'm going" Ciri stated pulling her dagger out of the wall and started walking out of the hall.

Sterold stood there staring at Ciri's back slowly approaching the door.

"Wait!" Sterold shouted at Ciri, who turned around with victorious smile on her face.

"I knew you could not resist the call of adventure" Ciri said as Sterold approached her.

"Yeah yeah, I just can't let you go and have you getting hurt when I could have prevented it" Sterold stated grabbing her arm and dragging her back to the long table. "Tomorrow though, probably better to do sober"

The next morning the pair snuck towards the back of the stables.

Ciri was wearing tall black boots, a grey tunic and leather pants with her dagger strapped to her waist. Sterold was wearing a black gamberson with steel bracers, brown leather pants and tall black boots with an arming sword strapped to his sword belt.

"~whistling~, You look like you are going to battle off something, we are going to do some sneaking not fighting" Ciri stated looking over Sterold in his gear.

"You look like you're going on a walk not into a pirates den" Sterold stated gesturing to all of Ciri. "Besides I have gone hunting in my gear, if I can use it while hunting elk or boar sneaking should be simple"

"Ok, fair enough let's get going shall we before everyone gets up from their hangovers" Ciri stated pulling Sterold into a jog.

The duo ran into the jungle of Faroe, after a while the duo changed to a walk pace and amicably talked about the forest and its treasures. Ciri curiously asked Sterold about the different medicines that can be concocted from different herbs and materials common to the forests, he obliged and she seemed truly interested in the topics he had learned. As the the duo reached the area the man at the feast described the started to move about with caution.

Sterold upon reaching the edge of the forest pulled Ciri into both his hands and got behind a large rock. Ciri attempted to protest but was met with a finger in front of her mouth. Sterold removed his finger and motioned her to look to the right behind the rock. Ciri saw a man in a leather jacket with a sword strapped to his waist currently relieving himself at the base of a tree. The duo waited till the man left and continued to approach the pirate camp from the safety of the treeline.

They arrived at the pirate lair in a small secluded inlet by the shore the ramshackle state of the buildings and port was a clear indication that they were barely there at all. There were only a dozen pirates there, one at the edge of the port holding a fishing line at least 5 at a table drinking and a few on patrols including the one they saw earlier.

They approached the back wall of the nearest building and peeked over the corner looking at the pirates that were drinking, then quickly pulling back to avoid the gaze of the incoming patrol.

"We should go back there's too many of them here right now" Sterold whispered to Ciri whilst keeping his hand close to his sword and eyes glued to the pirates around the corner.

"You can go back, I have found a way in" Ciri stated and crouched down and started pulling at a loose plank, which broke and let Ciri crawl inside the building, quickly followed by a disgruntled Sterold.

"Nice job princess, you broke us into their sleeping quarters" Sterold said gesturing to the rows of hammocks that filled the room.

"Hey who told you I was a princess?!" Ciri whisper shouted at Sterold surprised at what he said.

"Wait you are a princess?!, oh God what did I get myself into" Sterold whisper shouted at Ciri, and quickly grabbed her and pulled her down into a crouch as a pirate went into the room to retrieve something.

"What's the problem with me being a princess?, it's not like I'm incapable or something" Ciri asked Sterold as they both looked at the pirate rummaging around a pack.

"The problem is I am currently putting the life of a royal in danger, me a newcomer to Skellige and an unknown one at that!" Sterold whisper shouted back to Ciri as both quickly moved to another set of boxes as the pirate went to rummage around another pack.

"I put my own life in danger, I just pulled you along, now stay quiet and lets go upstairs to the bridge" Ciri stated as she once again pulled on Sterold who gets pulled away.

Once upstairs they find it deserted and filled with the pirates' provisions and the bridge leading to the next building with a pirate admiring the view from the bridge.

"Ok your turn to do some heavy lifting" Ciri stated and gestured to the pirate at the walkway.

"Ok I got a plan, but it involves us being uncomfortable and them being stupid" Sterold says as he removes his ring and unsheathes his dagger, and Ciri gives him a concerned look, but nods in agreement.

They both quietly remove the contents of a crate and remove its bottom, and Sterold tells Ciri to enter the crate and move it to the hall leading to the walkway whilst he reenters the room of the provisions.

A few moments later Sterold burst out of the room and jumps into the crate with Ciri and puts his finger on his lips gesturing for them to keep quiet. Then the smell of smoke started to permeate the air around them and both quickly put the cloth of their shirts in front of their faces to keep it away.

Then they heard hurried footsteps coming towards them, the footsteps stopped in front of them, Sterold slowly started to unsheathe his dagger but was interrupted by the said man shouting 'FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!', and hurriedly rushing downstairs which prompted the duo to leap out of the crate and quickly check for people on looking before running across the walkway.

Upon arriving at the other room, they were met with crates of valuable goods and artifacts and chest with coins and jewels, both smiled at each other as they entered the room and barred the doors to its entrance.

"Ha, told you we would make it" Ciri boasted and slapped Sterolds arm.

"Ok sure, but that fire is not going to be there forever and remember this building is connected to it, so we have at most 10 minutes to grab what we can and go" Sterold said hurriedly.

Both went and scanned the hoard for anything they wanted, Ciri went and took a bag which she filled with coins and jewels and filled her fingers with rings, which went noticed by Sterold.

"Ciri you can't take that much we won't be able carry your weight of treasure and try to avoid detection or run if we have to" Sterold told Ciri, which Ciri frowned but reluctantly put down the bag and emptied half of its contents.

Sterold went on browsing the hoard for something he fancied, and something seemed to draw him into the back of the room where a bookshelf was located, he passed his hand through the various books, he then stopped at a particular book he took it and read its cover which read, `Dragonfire' and hastily put it into his pack, amongst other things he took are a sword of unique design that seemed to take his eye even though it is covered in dirt and grime.

"Wow, a book and a sword, I see we have a warrior-poet in our midst" Ciri joked and pointed at Sterold, who scoffed at her.

"Well at least not a princess who took most things that are shiny" Sterold retorted which elicited a scoff from Ciri.

"Let's go braveheart, before we get caught" Ciri stated and unbarred the door.

The duo checked the outside then quickly darted towards the treeline and back into the woods and shared a laugh as they ran through the woods. The duo then slammed into a horses flank and fell with a thump.

"We'll look what we have here, a couple of rats trying to steal" the pirate said as he got off of his mount and drew his axe, Ciri and Sterold getting to their feet, and with Sterold drawing his sword.

"Ciri run and get help!" Sterold shouted whilst keeping his sword pointed at the pirate.

"No, I won't leave you, we are in this together" Ciri stated and took Sterolds boot dagger and stood at his side facing the pirate.

"Well then seems as though ill get to gut a few pests!" the pirate shouted as he took an overhead swing at Sterold, who parried his blow and gave a swing towards the retreating arm.

"Well, well ,well looks like these rats have teeth" the pirate said and once again swung at Sterold, who ducks under the swing and jumps back.

"Have some of this scum!" Ciri shouted throwing rocks at the pirate who used both arms and sword to attempt to block the rocks being hurled at him.

Sterold seeing a chance at possibly ending the battle rushed towards his opponent, who then notices him and parries his strike and kicks him to the side.

"I'll gut you first then your little friend there!" the pirate shouted who lunged at Sterold attempting to hack at him, which he dodged as he pirouetted to the side and struck the pirates hand with all his momentum which removed said hand.

The pirate stood there staring at his stump of a hand seemingly shocked at his loss of hand, staring agape and wide eyed at the stump. His staring was soon ended when an arrow landed in between his eyes, then fell to the ground with a loud thud.

The pirate dead by an arrow to the head, Sterold looked to his surrounding in search of the bowman that loosed the arrow, and upon scanning noticed that Ciri was missing.

"Ciri!" Sterold repeatedly shouted from his position.

Then out of the brush the bowman appeared followed by a group of armed men which he noticed were the men of An Craite with the Jarl having Ciri behind his large body and an upset look on his face.

"Boy, you have some explaining to do once we get back" the Jarl stated and walked towards the dead pirate, then gestured to his men who quickly disappeared into the woods.

The return to the hold was met with both anger and acknowledgement, the Jarl started to scold both younglings inside the halls saying that what they did was reckless and dangerous and would have gotten them killed, Ciri was quick to take all the blame stating that is was all her fault and that she had coerced me to joining her, I said otherwise and shared the blame saying that I was fully aware of my actions, then the Jarl approached and gazed into Sterolds eyes then whispered 'thank you' then left back into the hall.

The next morning the group returned with wounds and bloody swords, with a single prisoner, the chief of the hold quickly sentenced the man and ended his life, afterwards when most of the wounded were already taken for treatment and the men were sharing lunch in the hall while telling the story of the battle that ensued the Jarl had pulled up a seat beside Sterold and engaged him in a conversation.

"Boy, don't think were mad at you for putting Ciri in danger, she finds danger on her own and often gets hurt" the Jarl stated.

"Ciri is quite a handful I must say myself; she very nearly got us killed yesterday" Sterold stated agreeing with the Jarl.

"Aye, but you seem to be able to handle her fine and the sword of yours even better" the Jarl praised.

"Thank you" Sterold said.

"Oh no, don't thank me yet, I still need to give both of you punishment, as such I have decided to make you her official training partner and fulltime watcher when out of the castle back home" the Jarl laughed, then stood up and left Sterold to contemplate his new post.

The following morning they left to return to Ard Skellige.


	2. CH2 THE FIRE

The day was picturesque with the sun shining in the sky, the fresh sea breeze blowing, and the sound of waves crashing onto the shore.

Sterold admired mornings like these, the busy sounds of people and the reassuring call of the sea was calming, it signaled all was right in the world, he moved away from the window and towards his cabinet, there he took out his his hauberk and gamberson and promptly put them on, afterwards grabbing the sword he found months ago in Faroe and strapping it to his belt, he felt a certain power when he held that blade which was unique in that it held only one edge and was slightly curved, when he cleaned and polished the blade he found that it had a name written in a strange language DOVAH FEYN which translated to Dragonbane, he did not know how he understood that but it somehow felt natural that those inscriptions meant Dragonbane, still he felt a little worried about his new sword in that he took it to a few druids, even Mousesack in an attempt to learn more about its origins and how he can read the markings on the sword as well as the book and the way he felt that it was exuding power when he held them.

Still Sterold pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he exited his home and started walking towards the castle on the sea, to begin his morning tasks of teaching the ways of the blade and generally watching out for a Princess Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon.

Sterold entered the castle and greeted those he passed namely the guards on duty and the smith at the courtyard, and standing on the wall was his friend Ciri in her gamberson and pants with her sword strapped to her belt as well.

Sterold approached Ciri and shove-grabbed her near the edge of the wall, which elicited a small panicked scream from Ciri and a laugh from Sterold.

"You scared me half to death, Sterold" Ciri said grudgingly.

"I thought the Lion cub of Cintra was brave?" Sterold mocked.

"I am brave, and I'll prove it when I defeat you today" Ciri stated, and once more grabbed Sterolds arm and dragged him towards the courtyard grounds.

"You know that I can still walk straight right?" Sterold stated as Ciri let go of his arm and stood in front of him.

"Meh, force of habit, you were always too slow" Ciri said drawing her sword.

"Me? Slow? That's coming from the one who has failed to land a single good hit since we began training" Sterold stated, drawing Dragonbane and getting into stance which Ciri shared.

Their sparring was mostly Sterold teaching Ciri and her getting herself defeated countless times until she grew tired and or lunch arrived ending the training.

Sterold and Ciri ate their lunch in the banquet hall of Kaer Trolde, the hall was filled with Skelligers and all happily ate their fill of food.

Sterold noticed the son of the Jarl, a Hjalmar an Craite who was boisterously declaring things towards the other people in the hall. In which Ciri was one of the ones intently listening to Hjalmar, Sterold knew that Ciri was quite infatuated with the boy and there were rumors that they would one day marry.

Sterold disregarded the loud events of the hall and returned to his eating and reading, he was reading a book authored by a renowned Witcher about ghouls and alghouls, it was quite the slog to read through the book that could have been simplified into one complete generalization but Sterold often found reading a much greater pursuit than loud shouting.

After a while Sterold noticed that the obnoxious shouting of Hjalmar ceded and to his surprise found Hjalmar to his left with a clearly displeased look on his face.

"How may I be of help Hjalmar" Sterold stated disinterested without turning around to face Hjalmar.

"Aye you can help me by ceding to me the training of Ciri" Hjalmar stated clearly a tad bit drunk and red.

"I am not the one you need to speak with about this, your father assigned me with this task, and if you wish it changed go and speak with him" Sterold said remaining glued to his book and refused to face Hjalmar.

"I can barely see what he saw in you, take a hand off a pirate and he thinks you are good enough to teach Ciri to fight, I a much better fighter" Hjalmar loudly declared towards the Sterold, to which Sterold only waved at him to go away.

"Of course you are, none can stand against the mighty Hjalmar an Craite" Sterold said sarcastically waving at him to go away.

"And you better remember that, and furthermore keep your hands off of Ciri" Hjalmar growled and walked away.

Sterold felt relief as Hjalmar walked away from him, the incessant bragging and insinuation of his greatness really irked him. The little brute was no more better fighter than a troll and yet to so publicly declare himself above Sterold's skill was unheard of, Sterold's patience was thinning incredibly fast and he felt a heat building up from inside himself every moment he was around the boisterous boy which tempted him to put the whelp in his place. More often than not after Hjalmar left, he found his hand gripping the handle of Dragonbane and it partially unsheathed which Sterold greatly feared should he lose control and murder Hjalmar.

Sterold noted this feeling was new and was only acquired after him and Ciri's escapade into the pirate Lair, and further enhanced when he held Dragonbane and also when he kept the little book titled 'Dragonfire' on himself. These items troubled Sterolds mind in the way they raise his rage and anger, he repeatedly took it to the druids but they always found nothing evil nor magical about the two items only that there was a language that they could barely make out or decipher written on them.

These thoughts and concerns ran daily and whenever he took Dragonbane, but something drew him towards the blade and it was a very powerful urge to use the sword and none other. This urge also prevented him from attempting to read 'Dragonfire' lest it consume him as well.

Sterold pushed aside those thoughts and returned to his book, happy that nothing of great consequence happened that time. And as the men and women filtered out of the dining hall he was left alone with his book in relative peace.

This reprieve of peace was broken with the sudden opening of the large wooden doors of the hall, and a small ashen haired missile launched her through and almost slammed towards Sterold who simply moved to a side to avoid her with Ciri crashing to the ground near him

"What is it this time Ciri" asked Sterold "Can't you see I am busy"

"You are reading a book how can that be considered busy" Ciri stated as she dusted herself off and sat beside Sterold "You are very boring for a person who wants to be an adventurer"

"And you are very annoying for someone who has to be royalty" Sterold retorted whilst he stood to leave the room followed intently by Ciri

"Well I and the others are going to the ice lake to see who can jump furthest" Ciri said as she blocked the doors "And as my official minder and protector of sorts you have to join me"

"If I come with you to the ice lake will you leave me to read in peace while we are there" Sterold asked lifting Ciri away from the door with little effort.

"Yes I will, and besides it's not as if you could beat me in jumping furthest anyway" Ciri sneered as she followed Sterold out of Kaer Trolde.

*LINE BREAK*

The surrounding were picturesque with the lake frozen that reflected the color of the sky a light shade of blue, and the surrounding woods were quiet with the patches of snow upon leafless branches. The people sat upon the ground and watched the children play around on the lake with small children wearing skates occasionally tumbling to the ice, but the older children namely Ciri Hjalmar and company were trying their best to best each other in their little trivial game.

Sterold noted that Ciri decidedly jumped furthest of their group, and as she repeatedly jumped further than them it was easy to note the expressions of frustration from the others.

He watched as more and more of the boys attempted to best Ciri, at which none did. He laughed at those who fell upon the ice with their bottoms as they continued to attempt again and again, at which one of the fallen was Hjalmar.

Sterold noted the red and angry expression on Hjalmar's face as he approached. The boy approached feet heavy with anger and once slipped upon the ice, which was very comical for Sterold and elicited a laugh that clearly only increased the anger on Hjalmar's face.

"You laugh yet I do not see you even attempting to best us" Hjalmar stated as he pointed towards the others continually attempting "Unless you are a craven and afraid that you would prove least of us"

"I am not a craven, just intent on avoiding ridicule" Sterold stated as he once again waved Hjalmar off "Return to your little contest, run along"

"Craven, making excuses to avoid humiliation" Hjalmar stated as he poked Sterold with his finger "Come on prove your forth, fisherman"

Sterold stood from his sitting position and bore his full height towards Hjalmar, who was half a head smaller than Sterold and likewise smaller in every regard. Upon the face of Hjalmar was a small hint of fear, though he stood strong against Sterold it was still an imposing bulk he had to overcome.

"Touch me again and lose your finger" Sterold threatened as he puts his face completely in front of Hjalmar's.

"Do something, craven I challenge you, nay I implore you too" Hjalmar stated as his own face close upon Sterold, them practically within a hairs distance from each other's face.

Both stood their ground whilst the other children noticed their confrontation and hurriedly went towards the two before both would come to blows.

"Hjalmar stop" Ciri declared as she tried to squeeze herself between the two, at which Sterold denied her with an arm holding her at bay.

"Come now 'Great Hjalmar' are you going to let Ciri here to fight your battles for you" Sterold challenged "No wonder she can clearly jump the furthest, you are weaker than her"

And with that Hjalmar lashed out at Sterold, pushing Sterold away then attempting to punch him repeatedly. At which Sterold easily dodged all of the attacks.

"Slow, weak, all bark and no bite" Sterold declared as he continued to dodge the punches thrown by Hjalmar.

"Quiet whelp, I will put you in your place" Hjalmar declared as his flurry of attacks continued.

"Stop Hjalmar" Ciri put herself in the middle, at which Hjalmar shoves Ciri aside.

Sterold noticed Ciri being pushed aside and an anger rose inside him, and as Hjalmar threw a punch Sterold caught his arm and with three quick movements a sickening pop was heard, and afterwards we hear a pained scream of Hjalmar with his arm bending the wrong way.

Ciri quickly moved towards the screaming Hjalmar and attempted to help him, as she sent murderous looks towards Sterold. He however seemed confused and looking at his hands with a look of unbelief across his face and regretful glances towards Hjalmar.

"What have you done Sterold" Ciri shouted as she helped Hjalmar up with the help of the other, as they rushed towards the direction of Kaer Trolde.

Sterold stood there like a statue clearly not knowing what has happened and will happen now, a face of disbelief and a slightly quivering body as the other moved away from him.

Sterold could not explain what happened, it was like he was an observer in his own body the moment Hjalmar's finger poked him with malicious intent. His presence of mind took a backseat as a film of red invaded his vision and he was no longer in control of his own body throughout the entire confrontation. Though the sight of Ciri being pushed aside made his own anger rise but not to the point of almost snapping off Hjalmar's arm, yet that was what his body did and it was concerning.

A few minutes passed and Sterold regained his composure, his first decision was simple find the druid Mousesack, and he ran like death was close upon his heels towards the druid Mousesack.

He ran through the woods, pass stream without pause as he sprinted his way across Ard Skellige in search of the druid, though he did not know where the druid is so her ran and ran until his legs ached and refused to run any further. He collapsed upon a ditch and there his eyes started to close into blissful slumber after his earlier exhaustion.

*LINEBREAK*

Sterold awoke to pain, as a cat was bearing its claws out as it stretched awake and dug into his sides. He quickly threw the cat of himself and sat upright surveying himself for any further damage.

With a few quick pats to various parts of his body, he assured himself that he was not hurt in any way. The strangest smell assaulted his nostrils, roasted rabbit he was currently smelling and it made his stomach grumble with hunger.

"I see you have awakened" Mousesack stated as Sterold jumped in surprise at the sitting form of Mousesack spit roasting a rabbit "Come on don't be shy, eat"

"I was searching for you Mousesack" Sterold stated as he rubbed his temples to regain his composure.

"It would seem that both of us found what we sought after" Mousesack stated as he broke a piece of rabbit and gave it to Sterold "I was indeed looking for you Sterold"

"Is it about Hjalmar's broken arm" Sterold asked as he ate the piece of rabbit and moved closer to Mousesack.

"So it was not an accident as Ciri told, you broke his arm" Mousesack stated as he stared intently at Sterold.

"Are you going to report me to the Jarl for what I did" Sterold asked unconcerned as he ate some rabbit.

"No" Mousesack stated as he gripped Sterolds arm "Though I am sending you away from Skellige, to the forest near Cintra"

"You are not going to report me to Crach, but you are still going to exile me" Sterold stated as he removed Mousesack's hand from his arm "What is stopping me from returning to my home"

"Destiny, danger, and Power" Mousesack stated as the fire blazed at the mention of the word power "You feel it don't you, this rage this overwhelming desire to rise above all others"

Sterold sat there with a surprised expression on his face, and once again frozen in place. Mousesack however smiled at the response to what he stated, it was if he knew what to expect of Sterold the moment he asked it.

Sterold was confused, how Mousesack could know of this affliction since he himself barely understood it, the rage and the overwhelming desire to rise above others was exactly what he felt. At times it was subdued but against others who think themselves above him it was in frenzy, like a forktail ready to strike at its enemies.

"How did you know" Sterold questioned now him holding onto Mousesack's arm.

"I felt it" Mousesack explained "I am certain others felt it too, and they will come for you in droves"

"Felt what, and who are coming for me" Sterold asked as he pulled Mousesack closer "Tell me, please I don't know what to do"

"Then do as you are told and the path will be laid out before you" Mousesack stated "Go and recover the things you will need for your journey then return to me near the lake"

"I will not leave unless someone explains to me what is happening" Sterold shouted and the world shook around them "I barely understand myself and now you tell me to go to the continent, explain it to me"

"I cannot explain something I myself barely understands, this is the only thing I know, is that you are a source" Mousesack said "A unique and very powerful source, as such people will search for you and wars maybe fought for you, this is the reason that you must leave"

"Even if I left, where I would go, who I should meet" Sterold stated "Who could I trust"

"Seek out the mages Triss Merigold and Keira Metz in King Forsters Court" Mousesack stated "They are members of the Lodge of Sorcerers and will likely help you in controlling your power"

"You suggest I surrender myself to mages, furthermore mages in the service of a royal court" Sterold argued "If I am truly a source those people are the ones I cannot truly trust"

"If you cannot learn to control your power it will overcome you, and disaster will befall us all" Mousesack countered "I am incapable of teaching you since I lack the knowledge of your condition, these sorceresses of the lodge may be your best chance"

*LINEBREAK*

That night Kaer Trolde was quiet, with only the sound of crickets providing the ambience to the subtle peace inside the blackness of the night, with only the moon and stars providing a measure of light.

Sterold carefully snuck back into their house, upon entering he finds his father sitting by a table with a candle stick asleep. His father had clearly stayed the night to wait for Sterold's return, only to doze off on his watch probably from worry.

Sterold felt bad to have subjected his father to great amounts of worry for his sudden disappearance and failure to return for an entire day. His father had always supported all his endeavors, though it was clear he worried greatly since most of them were dangerous, and now he had to leave his father.

Though Sterold knew that staying would only add unwanted risk towards his family and everyone he cared for. This power he carried still called to him and it clawed at his mind to be released, a constant call to unleash his power and show the world that you are its master, which was very dangerous to those around him with Hjalmar being the first victim.

To leave Skellige and travel to Temeria this subsequently would be diving into a pit of vipers. A choice between bad and worst, to stay meant drawing the ire of power hungry individuals who would use them against Sterold and to leave would mean they would attempt to find him. This choice weighed heavily but it was clear, he had to leave Skellige for the betterment of all those involved.

Sterold snuck through and into his room, he started to pack his belongings and most of the money he saved from the various jobs he did. Before he left however he felt and urge that not all his belongings were packed, and thus he turned around and headed for the bookcase to the epicenter of the urge, the book 'Dragonfire'.

He returned to the living room and only stared at his sleeping father, concerned that his father may do something dangerous. He decided to leave a note on the table about his disappearance, he also added a lie that told about his leaving in order to pursue his adventuring career early, emphasizing his desire to travel Zerrikania and explore it jungles and grasslands.

After stealing one last glance upon his home, Sterold left. With little happiness he left for the continent to hopefully find answers for his condition, and with all the hope in the world to return a new man and a better person.


End file.
